The Trip from LA to Chicago
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: They'd missed their flight to Chicago and was forced to drive all the way there from LA...to bad the people driving to Chicago totally hate each others guts and want to make the other one's journey to Chicago  living hell.
1. Chapter 1

"So first we miss our damn flight and now we're stuck together, driving to some random ass city—and I'm being forced to do _that _with a person who likes to listen to rap songs twenty four fucking seven." Commented Mike.

Well, as he said before him and the "person who likes to listen to rap twenty four seven" Haylie missed their flight to Chicago, and they'd decided to drive Haylie's car to Chicago—and Mike should've expected that Haylie would listen to her music FOR. THE WHOLE. WAY. THERE!

"Hey I don't listen to _just _rap." Haylie said in her defence…or sort of a defense because she was driving and she didn't want to take her mind off of her driving.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you listen to any music besides cool music." Mike said.

"Will you just shut up already—god." Haylie said as she checked the time on the radio clock _12:43 AM. _"Great, I'm starving."

"Same, where do you think the nearest food place is?" Mike asked.

"Probably not for the next few miles, so till then, just shut your mouth." Haylie said…and should've said that for the _next _song that played.

"Fucking forgot that I have this song." Haylie muttered as she saw on the corner of her eye Mike trying to contain his laughter…

…the song was "Baby" by Justin Bieber.

"Before you laugh, yes I do listen too this kid." Haylie said. "And before you somehow ask, I do not like this kid."

There was silence coming from the Ohio native's mouth because he was trying so very hard _not _to laugh.

"Oh shut up." Haylie said.

_Few minutes later_

"Oh finally." Haylie said as she pulled into a twenty four seven restaurant. "Let's just hope they serve breakfast."

When they got out of the car, Mike asked, "So you tell me you don't like that Justin Bieber kid?"

"Yeah." Haylie said.

"Then why do you have like twenty two songs of his?" Mike asked.

"I like his music…just not the guy." Haylie said.

"Sooner or later you're going to admit that you like him." Mike said.

"Shut up McLoser." Haylie said as they entered the restaurant and took a seat next to a window.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I'm going to be saying 'I told you so' to some punk ass girl that loves a sixteen year old." Mike said.

"I do not like him, simple as that." Haylie said.

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that." Mike said, then got kicked in the shin by Haylie.

"Ow what the fuck Trudel." Mike said.

"Hey, you wouldn't shut up, so you get kicked, simple as that." Haylie said as someone came up to their table.

"What could I get you guys to drink." The guy said, and Haylie noticed the name tag was 'Travis'.

"I would like to get an ice tea please." Haylie said.

"Coffee for me." Mike said then Travis walked away.

A few minutes later, Haylie randomly comments, "He's cute."

"You say that about every guy you see." Mike said.

"Well, I can't help the fact that he _is _cute." Haylie said, trying to defend her side.

"But still you do say that about ever guy." Mike said.

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

They automatically shut their mouths as soon as Travis came back with their drinks. "Now, what would you guys like to eat?"

"French toast." Haylie said.

"Same with her." Mike said.

"Alright, you're food would be ready in a few." Travis said then walked off for a second time.

.x

After they ate, Mike and Haylie walked back to her car, this time Mike was driving and Haylie would be sleeping soundly….with music of course.

A few minutes on being on the road, Mike saw on the corner of his eye that Haylie was sleeping and heard on her iPod that _Imma Be _by Black Eyed Peas was playing, and Mike's right hand went slowly towards the electronics device before Haylie saying, "Don't touch the iPod."

"How did you know that I was going to?" Mike asked, retreating his hand back to the steering wheel.

"I just can, cause I'm cool like that." Haylie said.

_Me: This just came off the top of my head_

_Miz Muse: Is the 'torturing Miz with awful music' going to end soon?_

_Me: It would end when I want to end._

_Miz Muse: Which would be soon, right?_

_Me: Probably…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was around eleven thirty-noon the next day, and the duo of Mike and Haylie switched from Mike sleeping in the passenger seat and Haylie driving, with of course, her music playing once more, this time it was _Bad Girlfriend _by Theory of a Deadman at an enjoyable volume—loud, but not loud enough to wake Mike up.

"Where the fuck are we?" Haylie asked herself as she thought she was stuck at the same highway for like…ever….just until she saw a sign that said, _Welcome to Salt Lake City. _"Great, we're in Utah—how original." She muttered as she continued driving, and maybe danced a little bit in her seat to the song she was listening to.

A few minutes later—Mike suddenly woke up slowly and asked, "Where are we?"

"Either on a highway to hell to drop you off or Utah." Haylie said. "Please hope it's a little bit of both—first we're on the highway to hell, dropping you off, then I'm going to Utah for something." She added.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny." Mike said. "Where are we _really?"_

"Fine, we're in Salt Lake City." Haylie said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yes really dumbass." Haylie said.

"Why do you always have to call me names?" Mike asked, sounding like he was offended.

"Because I can and will." Haylie said.

"Loser." Mike said.

"I know your are but what am I?" Haylie asked.

"A mega loser." Mike replied.

"I know you are but what am I?" Haylie asked.

"A cold hearted bitch." Mike said.

"Ah, thanks for the compliment loser." Haylie said a little bit sarcastically.

A few minutes (or hours) of silence elapsed before Mike asked, "Wanna play that '20 Questions' game or something?"

"Um sure, how about you ask me the full twenty questions and I'll do the same for you." Haylie offered. "And you go first."

"Alright, well, what's your full name?"

"Haylie Marie Trudel."

"When's your birthday?"

"April 15, 1987."

"What do you like to do?"

"Well, I'll just take this question as if I wasn't wrestling. What I usually like to do in a typical day is basically sleep in till noon, and just work out till eleven at night, then stay up till four talking to my friends."

"Wow…what do you look for in a guy?"

"Well, obviously they got to be good looking, they could be protective of me, but not over protective, the major thing that they have to have is when he is with his friends and if they are close to me, and if his friends want to know who I am, he has to point towards me and say, "That's my girl, isn't she beautiful?", but overall, he's got to be nice."

"What are your turn ons and off in a guy?"

"Turn ons: The way they present themselves. When they act extremely cute towards me, total turn on. Turn off: Guys who don't groom themselves well, guys who act like a complete idiot, who act like a jackass." Haylie said.

"Wow. Would you prefer romantic, intament or both?"

"Romantic."

"What's the farthest you've gone with a guy?"

"Well, the farthest I've gone recently was when I was seventeen years old and it was probably third base."

"What's the farthest you would go at this age?"

"If you're talking about with a guy—probably home run…if you know what I'm saying."

"What's your longest relationship?"

"Exactly two months."

"Who do you like?"

"I will answer, just not at this moment."

"What do you like about yourself?"

"The ability to not tolerate people's bullshit for too long."

"Ever had surgery? If yes, for what reason?"

"I had exactly ten surgeries over the course of my life BEFORE I was even in the one was for my foot when I was five years old. Second: my shoulder when I was seven. Third: My right wrist when I was nine. Fourth: My left wrist when I was ten. Fifth: My right knee when I was twelve. Sixth: The foot that I had surgery when I was five, I had to have surgery for that again when I was thirteen. Seventh: My ankle when I was fifteen. Eighth: My hand when I was sixteen. Ninth: Still when I was sixteen, my skull, and tenth: My neck when I was eighteen. Yeah, let's just say the Long Island hospital is way familiar with me."

"Holy. Ever came close to death?"

"No, and thank goodness for that."

"Ever broken any bones?"

"Before the WWE; yes a lot. In the WWE; even more."

"When you die, would you rather be buried or cremated?"

"Cremated."

"What's your idea of the perfect date?"

"Well, a candle-lit romantic dinner, and a night at the beach."

"Do you speak any other language?"

"Yes, French, German and Spanish."

"What do you do when you are stressed out?"

"Do yoga—that is, if I don't have a punching dummy to take my stress out."

"What was your favourite toy as a child?"

"Slinky!"

"And final question, what would you rather be; Smart and ugly or dumb and hot?"

"Hmm—dumb and hot."

_Me: Next chapter would be Haylie asking Mike the same twenty questions…wonder how that's going to turn out._


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweet, my turn. What's your full name?"

"Michael Joseph Mizanin."

"When's your birthday?"

"October 8, 1980."

"What do you like to do?"

"Well, do what I normally do every day which is talk about myself and annoy you."

"What do you look for in a girl?...wait, before you answer, your answer is probably going to reflect around: they got to be hot and famous, right?"

"Well, what I was going to _actually _say is that, yes they got to be hot, but not full blown hot, they got to have at least smarts—I seriously hate dumb, or dumb acting girls, and if it's someone in the WWE, they actually got to fight, not just act like eye candy."

"What are your turn ons and offs in a girl?"

"Well, the turn ons are cuteness, smartness, and the ability to enjoy life, with everything that gets thrown to them. Turn offs, are eye candy girls and as I stated before, dumb and dumb sounding girls."

"Would you prefer romantic, intament or both?"

"Romantic believe it or not."

"What's the farthest you've gone with a girl?"

"When it was just some chick—probably third or forth, but if it's some girl I _really _care about—first or second, if they want it."

"What's the farthest you would go at this age?"

"Fourth—depending on the person."

"What's your longest relationship?"

"A year."

"Who do you like?"

"Someone, but I don't wanna say it."

"What do you like about yourself?"

"…do I have to answer that?"

"…good point. Ever had surgery? If yes, for what reason?"

"Nope."

"Ever came close to death?"

"Nope."

"Ever broken any bones?"

"I think so, I can't remember."

"When you die, would you rather be buried or cremated?"

"Buried."

"What's your idea of the perfect date?"

"Well, as you said, just a candle lit dinner, then just crash at my place for movies."

"Do you speak any other language?"

"French half the time."

"What do you do when you are stressed out?"

"Go be with myself for a while, take large breaths in and out and count to ten."

"What was your favourite toy as a child?"

"Mr. Potato Head."

"What would you rather be; Smart and ugly or dumb and hot?"

"Hmm…smart and ugly."

Haylie was silent for a few minutes before asking, "Would you really be smart and ugly?"

"Well…yeah." Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You are one weird kid, you know that, right?" Haylie asked.

"This is coming from a person who wants to be turned to ashes when she's dead." Mike said.

"My parents probably want to keep me around when I die—and ashes is the perfect way to go." Haylie said.

Mike was silent for a while before asking, "So, who do you like?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why."

"Just because."

"Just because why?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Just as he said that, Haylie smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for." Mike said.

"Just shut up." Haylie said.

"I will when you tell me who you like." Mike said.

"Or, I just blast Justin Bieber." Haylie threatened.

"Alright I'll shut up." Mike said in defeat.

"That's more like it…Mr. Potato head."

"He was a good toy." Mike said in defense.

"Yeah—the only thing he's good for is the Toy Story films, along with his wife." Haylie commented.

"You actually see those films?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Haylie said. "What, I liked Ken in the last one, he was cute, even though he acted gay almost during the whole film" She added, before muttering, "Damn Barbie."

"You're weird."

"You're annoying, which one's worse?"


End file.
